Beginnings of an Alternate Road
by Ealasaid1
Summary: Teh beginnings of my AU. Starring MWPP, Lily, Krystal and Catriona


Title: Beginnings of an Alternate Road  
Author: Ealasaid  
Disclaimer: I only own the rights to Catriona Sianan  
Krystal Larson and other characters of my   
own invention. J.K. Rowling own all the   
other wonderful characters!  
Summary: Eventually will be an AU. This is about   
MWPP's years at Hogwarts. Hope you like!  
Notes: Sappy name I know! My sister thought it up   
for me and hey! it works! Anyway hope you like,  
this is the very start of my AU series, happy   
you like!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Catriona Sianan grinned at her father as he helped her carry her trunk onto the train. She watched everything, wanting to take in as much as possible. A girl about her age with flaming red hair, standing there looking very confused. Leaving her dad, Catriona ran up to her.  
  
"Hi, my name's Catriona Sianan! What's your name?"she asked. She grinned even wider as the girl's startled look.  
  
"My name's Lily Evans, pleased to meet you."she answered, giving Catriona a small smile.  
  
"Are you Muggle-born?"Catriona asked, jumping slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Cat, that isn't a polite thing to ask."  
  
Turning Cat flashed her Dad a grin, and then turned back to Lily who was answering.  
  
"It's okay, and yes I suppose I am. My mother and father are not wizards."  
  
"Well, that's cool! You can tell me all about it! Come on, let's go get a seat, if we don't go soon, we might get stuck in the same place a a couple of Slytherin wanna-be's!"Cat said in a rush, turning to give her Dad a hug and then grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her onto the train.  
  
Lily was feeling a little overwhelmed by this loud young witch. She was obviously very used to everything, so she figured she must have been raised a witch. Following her the girl chatted about the various houses and how she really hoped she would get into Gryfindor and how she would just kill herself if she was put in Slytherin. Suddenly she stopped and opened a door. Walking in she grinned at a group of three boys.  
  
"Hey yeh boys! Miss me?"she asked grinning at them and plopping down in a seat beside a boy with black hair, green eyes and glasses.  
  
"Of course Cat! We haven't seen you for a whole 3 days and already I'm suffering from speration anxiety." answered the boy she had sat down beside. Turning to Lily he held out his hand. "The name's Sirius Black, that one is James Potter"he said pointing to the boy with glasses,"and that is Remus Lupin"he indicated the other boy."So what's you name?"  
  
"Lily Evans"she answered quietly, staring at them all with wide eyes. She sat there and listened as they talked about all these things that she had no idea what they were. She started slightly when James exclaimed suddenly,  
  
"Isn't it just unfair that first years can't play Quidditch!"  
  
"What's Quidditch?"she asked quietly. They all swung around to look at her. Then James answered.  
  
"Oh, I forgot you're Muggle-born. It's a sport played on broom stick." He suddenly got up and pushed Sirius aside and started explaining everthing. Sirius and Catriona glanced at each other and got up. Looking as innocent as possible they said that they were going to go looking for the snack lady. Remus looked up at James and grinned.  
  
"So you think they're off to find some future Slytherins?"he asked his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Probably, they're going to get in trouble before they even reach Hogwarts." answered James.  
  
"I keep on hearing about Slytherin and Gryffindor, what are they"asked Lily.  
  
"They're the houses you can get into. There are four, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."he said,"Slytherin is the worst and Gryffindor's the best. The Slytherins are all a bunch of lousy gits!"  
  
James began to go on and on about the different houses. When suddenly Cat and Sirius returned grinnning broadly. Their eyes sparkled wiht mischief. Standing uo straight and striking a heroic pose Sirius announced,  
  
"We have managed to find our group the perfect enemy! He goes by the name of Severus Snape and is sure to be put in Slytherin!"  
  
James and Remus both rolled their eyes and Cat continued to grin wildly.  
  
"Wht did you do to him?"asked Remus  
  
"Nothing, we just happened to accidently....um....turned his nose green!"answered Sirius trying to look abashed and failing completely. With that the others in the car gave in a burst out laughing. Lily couldn't help herself she joined in. Suddenly Lily stopped and watched the others. Looking at them she new she had found a group of people that would be her friends for the rest of her life.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Cat smirked to herself as she watched her friends chat. Or at least as she watched Remus and Lily chat. James and Sirius were attempting to wrestle in the small space the compartment afforded. Rolling her eyes, she started to say something to them when James nearly stuck his foot in her eye.  
  
"Hey watch it you git!"she yelled glaring at the two. "I swear! You are not five years old anymore! We are on our way to Hogwarts which means that you have reached the age of eleven years, though I have absolutely no idea how you survived it!"  
  
"Sorry"they chimed in unison. Cat rolled her eyes, those two were absoluely horrible when they were apart, but put them together and you got ten times more mischief! Suddenly she remembered something.  
  
"So, James is it true that your dad's remarrying?" she asked. James made a face and nodded.  
  
"Yep, I've only met her a feew times, she never comes inside!"he exclaimed,"I really, really, really hope that it doesn't happen."  
  
"I cna't believe it you're getting a new mom?!" said Remus, a look fo amazement on his face. Once again James nodded glumly.  
  
"Her name's Morrigan Trent and is such a..a...a...I don't know, I just really don't like her!"he said. Sirius of course had the presence of mind, for a few short minutes anyway, to change the subject.  
  
"Lily, what's it like living with Muggles?"he asked.  
  
"It's okay, my sister Petunia totally hates magic. You should have seen her, as soon as I got the new she looked at me, glared and told me to never speak to any of her friends again!"  
  
"Woah! What a idiot! I'm an only child and Mum and Dad were so glad when I got into Hogwarts!"answered Cat,"These three are family friends and so there was this huge party for all us future Gryffindors."  
  
They continued to tell Lily all about the wizarding world. But they had just reached the joys of magic pranks when a tall young man wiht pale blonde hair and a slightly younger looking boy wiht slimey black hair walked in. When Cat saw who it was she gave him a sickeningly sweet smile.  
  
"Why hello Lucius, hello Severus! It is just sooo good to see you!"she said, fluttering her eyes. Lucius gave her a glare and then looked the rest of them over.  
  
"Hello Potter, Black, Lupin. I wasn't aware they let idiots into Hogwarts."  
  
"You're right they don't, so what are you doing here?"answered Remus. Severus glared at him.  
  
"Hey Snape, what happened to the green nose? I thought you should keep it, it brought out your eyes."Sirius said, smirking, his brown eyes holding a challenge. Snaped glared at him and fingered his wand.  
  
"Ah Ah Ah, no magic before we reach Hogwarts."admonished James, his eyes alight with mischief. Snape ignored him a brought out his wand. Lil watched as immediately Sirius, James, Remus and Cat responded by bringing out their wands aswell.   
  
"Be careful, its four against two and we will win."warned Cat shaking her wand at him. Snape just continued to glare and then turned around and swept out, or at least that was what he tried to do. But Lucius attempted to leave at the exact same time and they both got stuck in the doorway. As they tumbled out, the others burst out laughing. As Cat wiped tears from her eyes, she continued to giggle.  
  
"My gosh!...They are such idiots!"she said,"Their great exit was ruined by their huge ego inflated heads!"with that she burst out into a fresh batch of laughter. They stopped suddenly as Sirius gave whoop and then yelled that they had almost arrived. Racing to get dressed they managed to all get into their robes in less then ten minutes. As they rushed to be the first off the train, they payed no attention to the various other people that they ran over. The looked around and Lily gaped as a huge man or giant suddenly appeared, yelling fo rhte first years to follow him. Grinning Cat grabbed her hand and pulled her along with the rest of the group. she stared at the boats and the lake.  
  
"Come on, lets get in the same boat. Shame there are only four to a boat we could have been in the same one as the guys."said Cat as she settled into the boat. A young girl with shoulder length sandy blond hair and pretty brown eyes got into the boat with them.  
  
"Krystal Larson, who are you?"she asked smiling shyly at them. Lily smiled and introduced herslef as did Cat. Another girl who looked very disgruntled climbed in with them. When Cat tried to get her name she glared and mumbled that her name was Genii Partin. And then continued to glower at them. Leaning over towards Krystal and Lily, Cat whispered  
  
"Future Slytherin I'll bet." Lily and Krystal had to agree she looked very nasty and mean.   
  
"Hey idiots be careful not to fall in the lake!" Cat yelled towards James, Sirius and Remus as they got near to their boat. Lily giggled when she saw that both all three of the boys where trying to dump the boat. She felt sorry for the small little pudgy boy that was with them. They stopped when they saw Hogwarts though. Grinning they jumped out of the boats the minute they touched shore and waited impatiently for Cat and Lily to hurry up. Lily smiled at Kystal.  
  
"you want to come wiht me and my friends."she asked.  
  
"Sure, you've known them long."  
  
"Nope, only since the beginning of the train ride. Cat grabbed me and"Lily was forced to stop as Cat turned around and once again grabbed her hand this time catching up Krystal as well. She chatted nervously with the James, Sirius and Remus as she waited for the sorting to begin. Lily watched facinated as Sirius was one of the first ones called.  
  
"Black, Sirius"  
  
Sirius walked up to the stool and took a seat as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. It was barely on him for half a minute before it called out "Gryffindor!". Sirius grinned as the Gryffindors cheered and others cheered. Adn so it went, other people where put into the houses. Lily stood theree nervously and waited for her name to be called. When it was she walked up adn suddenly couldn't see anything as the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head.  
  
Want to be in Gryffindor with your friends do you. Well you could be ing Hufflepuff of Ravenclaw. Definately not Slytherin. Alright well it looks like you're going to GRYFFINDOR!  
  
The hat yelled teh last bit out loud and Lily hurried over to the Gryffindor table taking a seat beside Sirius. She watched as Krystal and Remus were both sorted into Gryffindor. The next person was put in Slytherin and so on and so forth. She watched avidly and prayed silently for James and Cat would be in Gryffindor.   
  
"Potter, James"  
  
James walked up and the Hat was placed on his head it sat there for about a minute and then called out "GRYFFINDOR!". He smiled and bowed and walked to take a seat on Sirius's other side. Cat placed the hat on her head and it seemed to take forever, but finally it declared her Gryffindor as well. The boy Snape was put in Slytherin. Lily didn't care, Professor Dumbledor stood and made his speech. Then with the words "tuck in" food appeared on all the empty plates and the tudents started grabbing for all the delicious food. Lily didn't talk much. She listened as people discussed were they were from and their families.  
  
"I'm a pureblood, my Dad works in the Ministry of Magic, Defense. We've got a castle up in the country, but Mom likes to tay in our house on the Hill in London."spoke James.  
  
"Yeah", Cat said, "That's where he met Remus and me. Our families also have property on the Hill. What about you Krystal?"  
  
"I'm half and half. My dad's a wizard and my mon's a Muggle. We live in Bath."  
  
"Cool!"exclaims Cat.   
  
"Are you a pureblood to Cat?"Lily asked. She stops suddenly and then frowns for barely a moment. Then she grins again and shakes her head no.  
  
"My mom is a witch, but my dad is a Sidhe." she answers.  
  
"A Sidhe?"questions Peter Pettigrew. He was the pudgy boy that was in the same boat at the other guys. They seem to have taken him under their wing so to speak.  
  
"Yeah, a Sidhe. Their alot like what people picture elves as looking like. They all are tall with pointy ear, green cat eyes and blonde to silver hair.  
  
"Your dad doesn't look like that." Lily says, frowning slightly Cat's dad had had green eyes and blond hair but he definately didn't have cat eyes or pointy ears.  
  
"Naw, he was wearing a human seeming, he always does uhnless he's Underhill."she answers and then changes the subject asking me about life as a Muggle.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? Please let me know and also just so YOU know, I have a horrible time finishing stories and my teachers all must be related to either Snape or McGonagall. They just LUV to give homework!  
  
~Ealasaid 


End file.
